Dinner at The End of The World
by Sliverballer 47
Summary: A meeting between enemies has been called. The dinner to end all dinners is about to commence. Harry Potter has decided that the world is not worth saving.


**A/N: This has been bouncing around my head for a few months now. Other than slightly advancing the pace of technology for nuclear weapons the timeline remains cannon. This story takes place during the Deathly Hallows books. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

Harry Potter stood looking out at the English Channel from atop the white cliffs of Dover. He was waiting there for his dinner guest to arrive. Suddenly a pop sounded from behind him. Harry turned around and said "Hello Tom."

Tom Riddle, or as he preferred to be called Lord Voldemort, scowled at the boy and said "Don't call me that Potter, my name is Lord Voldemort."

Harry smiled at Tom and said "Very well, I guess I can oblige you for today, Voldemort. Please have a seat." Harry gestured to his right and Voldemort saw a table laid out for dinner with two throne like chairs on either end.

Voldemort looked from the table to Potter and as he moved to sit asked "I must admit to being curious about your request for a meeting Potter. Have you finally decided to agree to join me?"

As Harry moved to join Voldemort at the table he replied "No Voldemort, I wanted to have dinner and discuss what is about to happen."

Voldemort remained expressionless and asked "Oh, and just what is about to happen Potter."

Harry smiled slightly and replied "Why, the end of the world."

Voldemort suddenly sat up straighter and looked at Harry with wariness "What are you on about now Potter?"

Harry just looked back at his dinning companion with amusement and said "Tell me Voldemort, have you kept up with the achievements of the Muggles? Specifically the how World War II ended?"

Voldemort now sneered at Harry and replied "Why should I bother myself with the Muggles. They are beneath proper wizards such as ourselves."

Harry shook his head and said "That is a shame Voldemort. Especially as you grew up during WWII. Anyway, seeing as you are 5 minutes early I can afford you a small history lesson. August 1945, it was the closing days of WWII, Hitler and Grindelwald have already been defeated but Japan fights on against the Yanks. The Yanks were closing in on the Japanese but they refused to surrender. Therefore the Yanks, seeking a swifter end to the war deployed their new super weapon, the atomic bombs. The yanks bombed two cities, Hiroshima and Nagasaki, with **one bomb each**. The majority of each city was destroyed and greater than 100,000 lives were lost instantly."

Voldemort shook his head stubbornly, "Not possible Potter. There is no way the lowly muggles are capable of that."

Harry chuckled at Voldemort's response. It was then that Harry noticed the event he had been waiting for. He pointed out to the channel where a bright point of light was quickly and soundlessly rising to the heavens. "Look there Voldemort," Harry said "there goes a atomic warhead bound for its target."

Voldemort face paled as he watched the light ascend and a second light emerge from the sea and begin to follow the first. It was then that the sound of the missile washed over them, a low rumble that somehow seemed to shake their very souls. Or at least what little to Voldemort had left. Voldemort turned to Harry and huffed "That is a nice trick Potter, but I expected better from you."

Harry laughed at this response and said "We only have a few minutes left until the Russian missile get here Voldemort. You will quickly learn that is no trick." Harry then calmly returned to his meal as Voldemort stared dumbly at him. Minutes passed between the pair in silence as Harry waited quietly.

Suddenly a bright light overhead and the pair only had a second to watch as it streaked overhead impossibly fast as it soared towards the North West. A light suddenly light up the sky to the North West lasting only for a few seconds. Harry turned to Voldemort and said "That was an Atomic Bomb being delivered to London. Everyone in the city center is now dead." Harry looked to the sky as another dozen missile could been now seen streaking to their targets along the British coastline.

Voldemort stared a gape a Harry and in a small voice asked "How? Why?"

Harry looked back at Voldemort and replied "The why is quite simple. I looked at the world are me and asked is it really worth saving? As for the how? Well, that was much more difficult. I first started with Pakistan, North Korea, and Iran. Simple timed compulsion charms of their leaders. At the right time all 3 countries would launch their bombs. I chose to start with those as it was unlikely that some lowly solder would refuse the order to destroy their hated enemies. I also then placed compulsion charms on the leaders of the rest of the counties with atomic weapons to launch everything in response to Pakistan's, North Korea's, and Iran's acts of war."

Harry looked at the stunned Voldemort and smiled. He continued "To bring you up to speed a couple thousand bombs were launched and detonated today. This amount of destruction should cause a Nuclear Winter, or the dust from the bomb will rise into the sky and block out the Sun for years. It will trigger another rice age and all life on Earth will be eliminated."

Voldemort stared horrified at Harry as he continued "In a year or so all that will be left is your shade, condemned to wonder a lifeless planet for the rest off eternity."

Harry smiled at Voldemort and said "Have a good evening Tom," and aparated away to wait for death to claim him.


End file.
